At Least We Meet
by Bitterorsweet
Summary: Tak disadari oleh mereka kedua personifikasi Negara itu pun merayakan momen ini dengan sebuah ciuman sederhana nan canggung di pojok ruangan, dengan pipi yang merona dan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah mereka./ "Welkom in Nederland, Nesia…" / Sebagian kecil hatinya yang terdalam masih belum siap dengan hal itu. / New Author, Skill Amatir, Alur ngebut, dll. Pair: NetherNesia. 1-shot!


**10.45 a.m. di langit Eropa…**

Aku tak henti-hentinya meremas rok kain batik _Lereng_ berwarna cokelat yang kini kukenakan bersama dengan atasan _Kebaya Kartini_ sewarna beige yang cantik. Telapak tanganku masih saja lembab karena keringat. Jujur, aku gugup saat ini.

Kenapa aku gugup? Ehm, sebenarnya aku sekarang sedang duduk manis di dalam pesawat maskapai kebanggaan Tanah Air, yaitu Garuda Indonesia, menunggu untuk segera melakukan landing _perdananya kembali_ setelah hampir absen selama 6 tahun di bandara Schiphol, Amsterdam, Belanda. Perhatikan baik-baik kata _perdananya kembali_.

Kalian pasti tahu perihal sejarah kelam maskapai tercinta kita yang pahit sehingga sampai diblacklist oleh Eropa dan Amerika supaya dilarang keras melakukan penerbangan ke area mereka. Aku tahu kalau mereka takut akan keselamatan penumpang yang notabene warga Negara mereka apabila menaiki maskapai yang sudah dinilai buruk oleh dunia.

Sungguh, aku sempat shock mendengar kabar blacklist yang disampaikan France, England dan Germany waktu itu. Karenanya, aku tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan teman-temanku di daratan Eropa dan Amerika, dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan_nya_ lagi.

Tapi, selama masa keterpurukan maskapaiku tercinta ini, mereka tak menyerah begitu saja. Mereka melakukan berbagai macam perubahan guna meraih kembali masa kejayaan mereka dulu. Dan usaha merekapun berhasil.

Sehingga disinilah aku, bersama dengan beberapa crew pesawat dan para penjabat penting, akan segera sampai di Amsterdam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Negara pertama yang mau menerima kami kembali harus _dia_, yang notabene letaknya hampir setengah dunia. Kenapa tidak Ukraine atau Russia saja yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Emm sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan.

.

**xxxxx**

.

"Mohon perhatian kepada penumpang sekalian, waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.55 a.m., itu berarti sebentar lagi pesawat akan segera landing di bandara international Schiphol, Amsterdam. Untuk itu, dimohon kepada para penumpang yang terhormat segera mengencangkan sabuk pengaman dan harap semua in-flight entertainments untuk dimatikan karena kita akan segera mendarat, terima kasih." Terdengar sebuah announcement dari seorang cabin crew melalui sound speaker di sepanjang cabin pesawat.

Ahhh, sudah sampai ternyata.

.

**xxxxx**

.

**At Least We Meet**

**A Hetalia Fanfiction by Bitterorsweet**

**Pairing: NetherlandsxIndonesia**

**APH!Netherlands © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**OC!Indonesia © semua rakyat Indonesia**

**Rated T, Standard Warnings Applied, based on Reality (dengan sedikit tambahan dari saya)**

**Note: tidak ada maksud untuk promosi disini…dan Awkward meeting antara Nethernesia!**

.

**xxxxx**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx**

.

Dengan sigap, kurapikan helaian-helaian rambut hitamku yang terlihat berantakan dan untung saja pakaianku tidak kusut. Kuhela napas perlahan.

Ahh, wajahku pucat sekali. Akupun menepukkan kedua tangan ke pipiku, sehingga menimbulkan rona kemerahan disana. Kulihat sekali lagi penampilanku keseluruhan di kaca Lavatory, sudah cukup oke. Batinku dalam hati sambil menampilkan senyum terbaikku, untuk olahraga wajah sebentar supaya tidak kaku saat aku harus berhadapan dengan para bule yang sedang menunggu disana.

Rambut panjang ikal sepinggang kubiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah hiasan bunga anggrek yang bertengger manis di atas telinga kiriku. Merasa puas dengan penampilanku, aku segera keluar dari Lavatory menyusul wargaku yang sudah duluan keluar tadi, saat aku ngacir ke Lavatory dalam cabin pesawat.

Saat sampai di luar pintu pesawat, kulihat di sepanjang Garbarata kosong, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat.

"Ya ampun, perasaan aku ke toilet cuma sebentar deh…" gerutuku kesal. Enggak etis banget 'kan, baru sampai tapi sudah nyasar duluan.

Ahh, tunggu dulu. Di ujung ruangan sana terlihat segerombolan orang-orang sedang berjalan dan kemudian mereka hilang di belokan. Tanpa babibu lagi, aku langsung _berusaha_ mengejar mereka, jangan sampai nyasar di tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia kunjungi ini.

Oh ya, perhatikan kata _berusaha_, readers. Enggak gampang lho, lari-lari pake baju kebaya dan rok kain batik yang dilitkan ke pinggang dengan sangat ketat (supaya terlihat anggun) dan ditambah juga dengan sepatu strapped high heels hitam yang biasa dikenakan oleh para pramugari maskapainya tercinta. 'Ini siksaan namanya~!' batin Indonesia, sambil mengutuk pakaian yang sedang dipakainya tersebut.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di sebuah ruangan besar dan benar dugaannya, banyak crew cabin serta penjabat tinggi negerinya sedang disambut hangat oleh para petinggi Negara Belanda serta perwakilan KBRI di Belanda.

.

**xxxxx**

.

Gadis sang personifikasi Indonesia tersebut terlihat kelelahan setelah susah payah berlari tadi. Terlihat dari kulit kecoklatannya yang sedikit bersinar karena pantulan cahaya lampu pada butiran-butiran keringat di wajah cantiknya dan leher jenjangnya itu.

Mudah-mudahan saja gadis itu tidak masuk angin. Bayangkan saja, biarpun sekarang masih musim semi, tapi suhunya mencapai 10° C. Dan bagi orang Eropa, suhu segitu masih terbilang hangat. Tapi tidak bagi orang Asia, khususnya Indonesia yang merupakan Negara tropis. Suhu 10° C itu sangat menyiksa dinginnya.

Setelah Indonesia bisa mengatur kembali pernapasannya menjadi normal, gadis itu mengambil posisi bersandar di dinding sambil mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Sekaligus mengantisipasi kehadiran _orang itu_ yang selalu tiba-tiba.

Kalau boleh jujur, detak jantungnya yang seharusnya tenang malahan semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu tidak bisa mengelak lagi bahwa sebenarnya dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan _orang itu_ lagi setelah sekian lama. Namun, sebagian kecil hatinya yang terdalam masih belum siap dengan hal itu.

"Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti kalau beneran ketemu? Ahh, dia pasti tidak berubah, tetap stoic dan sok cool seperti dulu. Kalau begitu, kenapa pula aku terus berharap? Apa dia juga…merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Nesia…" terdengar suara baritone khas yang sudah lama tak didengar Indonesia.

Dan hal itu sontak membuat Indonesia kaget setengah mampus. Benar kan dugaannya, _orang itu_ selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ne-nethere…! Kau membuatku kaget!" geram Indonesia sambil terbata-bata.

Sang gadis pun memalingkan wajahnya yang dia yakini sudah memerah entah karena apa. Dan Netherlands, pemuda tinggi di sampingnya, juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ahh, senang sekali dia akhirnya bisa ketemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Tak tahu harus membuka topik pembicaraan seperti apa.

"…Apa kabarmu, Nesia?" akhirnya sang prialah yang berinisiatif duluan.

Indonesia, masih dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, mengangguk perlahan, "Aku baik kok…" Gadis itu masih belum berani menatap sang pemuda tampan yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Entah karena apa, padahal dalam hatinya dia senang sekali karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Netherlands.

Segitu kangennya kah kalian berdua? Manis sekali.

.

**xxxxx**

.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, Neth. Masih irit ngomong…" tukas Indonesia, seraya tersenyum kecil kepada Netherlands, setelah suasana tidak canggung lagi.

Yeah, pemuda itu memang tidak berubah. Masih sok cool dan arogan, serta masih tampan, dewasa dan macho seperti dulu. Pikiran itu membuat pipi sang Gadis Asia Tenggara kembali memerah. Dan itu membuat Indonesia menjadi sangat imut bagi seorang Netherlands, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan diri loliconnya untuk tidak memeluknya saat itu juga.

"Kau juga tetap cantik. Dan tambah imut…" balas Netherlands, dengan catatan dia menurunkan volume suaranya pada kalimat yang kedua.

"emm dank u, Neth…" 'Huwaaa! Pipiku, berhentilah memerah!' Terjadi gejolak batin dalam pikiran Indonesia.

Saat itulah, sesuatu hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Indonesia terjadi, membuatnya terbelalak. Terjadi hanya dalam sepersekian detik, sangat cepat sehingga gadis itu masih harus mencerna perasaan hangat yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Sampai akhirnya, suara baritone pemuda itu menyadarkannya.

"Ik mis je, Nesia…" Kedua lengan kokoh sang pemuda semakin mengerat seakan tidak ingin melepas sang gadis yang dirindukannya dari dalam hangat pelukannya.

"Nether…" Sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Indonesia perasaan malu, senang dan bahagia yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hal ini terbukti jelas dari wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah itu.

"zo veel dat het pijn doet…"

Sang gadis pun tersenyum, sembari membawa tangannya melingkari punggung sang pemuda yang juga dirindukannya. Membalas pelukan hangatnya, "ik ook, Neth…"

Netherlands tak henti-hentinya menghirup aroma melati dari surai halus milik sang gadis dalam pelukannya. Begitu menenangkan jiwa. Dia tak ingin momen seperti ini berakhir dengan cepat, ingin rasanya dia menahan Indonesia untuk tidak pergi lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat, sepasang insan tersebut masih diselimuti perasaan rindu. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyudahi acara peluk-pelukan itu, karena tatapan yang diberikan orang-orang sekitar kepada mereka berdua. Hal itu membuat wajah kedua orang dimabuk rindu tersebut menjadi super duper merah.

"Welkom in Nederland, Nesia…" ucap sang pemuda Belanda sambil tersenyum kecil, walaupun sedikit canggung. Entah Netherlands mendapatkan sebuket bunga tulip merah dan putih darimana, tapi apapun sepertinya akan dilakukan oleh sang pemuda demi membuat Indonesia senang. Terbukti dari senyuman manis yang ditunjukkan Indonesia kepada Netherlands, sembari menerima buket bunga tulip yang indah tersebut.

"Dank u, dan senang bisa kembali lagi…" Senyum di wajah sang gadis tak hilang. Senyum penuh afeksi yang hanya dia tunjukkan kepada sang pemuda tampan di depannya. Hanya kepada dia seorang, Netherlands.

Dan terus seperti itu, kedua personifikasi Negara yang dipertemukan kembali setelah 6 tahun tak bertemu. Mereka terus tersenyum kepada masing-masing orang dihadapannya. Hingga ketika semua orang di ruangan itu sibuk untuk merayakan prosesi pengesahan untuk maskapai Nasional kita tercinta, tak disadari oleh mereka kedua personifikasi Negara itu pun merayakan momen ini dengan sebuah ciuman sederhana nan canggung di pojok ruangan, dengan pipi yang merona dan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah mereka.

.

**xxxxx**

**Tamat.**

**xxxxx**

.

* * *

Author's Note: Salam kenal ya, saya author baru di dunia fanfiction, karena saya sebenarnya lebih condong ke dunia graphic design ^^ Dan karena saya lagi kena Artist's Block saya jadi gak ada ide untuk menciptakan gambar baru, dan karena bosan gak ada kerjaan akhirnya saya iseng-iseng bikin fanfiction Hetalia ^^ (kebanyakan 'dan' nya ya…)

Mudah-mudahan, cerita perdana saya ini bisa dimengerti maksudnya serta alur ceritanya mudah-mudahan gak kecepetan…maklum, author amatir…

Dan juga kalo ada typo, mohon maaf juga ya, kalau ada yang mau kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun, diperbolehkan juga kok ^^

* * *

Untuk yang gak ngerti bahasa belanda di atas, berikut artinya:

**Dank u : Thank you**

**Ik mis je : I miss You**

**zo veel dat het pijn doet : So much that it hurts**

**ik ook : Me too**

**Welkom in Nederland : Welcome to the Netherlands**

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya jelaskan untuk fanfict ini…

Yang pertama, kalau para readers bingung bagaimana menggambarkan pakaian yang Indonesia pakai, kalian search aja pakaian pramugari Garuda Indonesia yang baru. Soalnya saya dapet inspirasinya dari situ, Cuma bedanya warna pakaiannya cokelat dan krem, terus rambutnya Indonesia tidak dikonde 'French Roll' seperti para pramugari yang aslinya ^^

Yang kedua, ide cerita fanfict ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata pada tahun 2010, dimana hukum blacklist maskapai Garuda Indonesia dicabut dan sekarang boleh melakukan penerbangan kembali menuju kawasan Eropa dan Amerika. Namun sekarang masih di Amsterdam saja rute internasional yang di Eropa. Rencananya maskapai GA akan membuka rute Eropa lainnya (secara bertahap) seperti Frankfurt, Paris, Barcelona, Roma, Zurich dan tujuan Eropa lainnya di tahun 2013, setelahnya baru mereka membuka rute ke kawasan Amerika yaitu Los Angeles (LAX). Dan pada tahun 2014, GA akan bergabung dengan Skyteam, yaitu sekumpulan Aliansi Airlines di seluruh dunia.

Yang paling menarik menurut saya, kenapa Negara pertama yang mau menerima kembali maskapai milik Indonesia adalah Belanda? Begitu saya search, ternyata karena adanya 'hubungan emosional' antara kedua Negara yang sudah terbentuk sejak ratusan tahun lalu lah yang menjadi faktor kenapa Belanda yang notabene berada lebih dari setengah dunia jaraknya dari Indonesia mau menerima kedatangan perdananya Garuda Indonesia kembali ke Eropa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, so sweet banget dua Negara ini XD sama-sama malu kucing gitu deh. ^^

Karena itu, terbentuklah fanfict ini, dan semoga bisa menjadi hiburan di waktu senggang para readers sekalian ^^

* * *

Oh ya, ada fakta yang membanggakan lho buat para readers~ XD

Tahun 2005-2006 adalah tahun dimana sejarah kelam Garuda Indonesia (GA) dimulai. Setelahnya, selama 5 tahun ke depan, maskapai ini gencar melakukan perombakan total dari segi pelayanan, service, safety, dll. Hasilnya, sekarang pada tahun 2012 maskapai ini (GA) menerima penghargaan The Best Regional Airlines in Asia, mengalahkan Cathay Airways (CX), Singapore Airlines (SQ), Malaysian Airlines (MH) maupun Thai Airways, yang notabene airline berbintang 5, sedangkan GA baru bintang 4, dan itu diraih hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun! Hebat sekali ya maskapai Negara kita, from Zero to Hero ^^

Semua hal itu karena kepemimpinan CEO GA yang baru yaitu, Bpk. Emirsyah Satar yang telah bekerja dengan baik sehingga GA bisa diakui kembali oleh dunia ^^ padahal dulu saat dijabat oleh CEO sebelumnya, GA menjadi ladang korupsi oleh para politikus lho…

* * *

Oke, sekian curhat dari saya. Maaf kalau terlalu panjang ^^ dan sekali lagi saya mau bilang, saya tidak bermaksud untuk promosi maskapai disini, hanya ingin memberi info saja…

untuk referensi, saya kasih beberapa link video dibawah ya (dari Y**tube):

**Video landing GA di bandara Schiphol (keren banget lho!)** - /watch?v=Fc62ELUAL_8

**Press Conference GA di Amsterdam** - /watch?v=eIDoyuMHyzA

**Komentar pihak Belanda setelah 6 tahun GA kembali ke Amsterdam** - /watch?v=Jyl2xdUFBWc

.

.

Akhir kata, Read and Review please~!


End file.
